Talk:Foley (Modern Warfare 2)
Untitled hi I noticed something on "sgt.foley", I think his face is modeled after the rap artist "50 Cent", I mean try to compare a picture of "50 Cent", and the picture of "sgt.foley", you can really tell that the face is modeled after "50 Cent". Uhh...check again. In my opinion, he looks more like his voice actor, Keith David Stupid trivia "RAMIREZ!!! Here's a ruler! Now take out that AC-130!" See you, EpicMusicGeniusMan0 Hi all, I was skimming through the page when I discovered this in the trivia section: "Foley orders Ramirez to do everything which has created a meme which has Foley's face and him saying RAMIREZ! And ordering him to do something ridiculous like taking out a tank with night vision or using a throwing knife to take down a UAV." No offence to whoever wrote this, but this is bulls**t of the first order, so I deleted it. If you disagree with this, please don't hesitate to contact me on my talk page. Peace, Sgt. S.S. 18:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/ramirez-do-everything Try doing some research before being an asshole. CAW4 23:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) if you look on my user page, theres one there that i made. sharky boi 10:46, january 26, 2010 (EST). Guys, guys, don't worry, I had a talk with that dude and told him to leave it alone, and I posted that link over there in the trivia. now he "approves" of it. (like we need his approval) TNT LotLP 09:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's completely irrelevant to Call of Duty. I don't give a damn if you disagree. YuriKaslov 02:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's perfectly relevant. It's a popular joke based off of repetitive in-game situations. 02:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it is not relevant. It's a meme. Created by somebody other than the devs. And since this is a wiki on Call of Duty canon, not fanon, it is irrelevant. YuriKaslov 02:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::And just to clarify, since we're now adding non-canon material to articles, shall I re-add all the nicknames of guns? "Pocket M16" for the rafficas, "Lego shooter" for the G11, "Noob-tube" for the M203/GP-25? YuriKaslov 02:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Relevancy ≠ being official. There is quite the difference, and... I'm not sure you know what fanon is. Regardless, it's a meme about Foley—a popular meme about Foley at that—so to have a mention and brief description of the meme next to a fact saying that he tells Ramirez orders by calling out his name fifty-six different times is perfectly relevant. ::::Believe it or not, but Nazi Zombies, multiplayer and Spec Ops are all non-canon. 05:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nazi Zombies and spec ops are both in their own little worlds with their own canon, and fanon is fan-made canon (hence the term fan''on) that is supported by their proprietary community. Granted I may not have used the word properly but my point is that this meme has nothing to do with Call of Duty itself; it's a stupid meme created by some schmuck with nothing else to do. I don't give a damn how popular it is, the devs never intended that meme, they had nothing to do with its creation, ergo it should not, does not 'deserve' to be on our wiki. I mean, if it had been developer-endorsed like the penny-arcade comics made for F3, I might not be bringing this up. But you seem to endorse such stupidity. I suppose since everyone now calls Robert Bowling "Stealth Clown" that it's now worth putting in his article? Maybe we shoould bring up MacMillan's meme, which are essentially bent Chuck Norris jokes. Or how about the fact that everyone hates MW2? And RC-XDs and Grenade Launchers and Predator Missiles? YuriKaslov 11:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor section The part about the voice actor of Foley is not only irrelevant and non-cod related, but also contains real life info. I think we should delete that part. RC95 17:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :This kind of thing belongs in the War room 19:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) =Mags= Is it possible Foley uses a SCAR-L? He tosses Ramirez a M4A1 clip (5.56mmx45mm NATO intermediate thank you XboxAhoy) in Of their own Accord/Second Sun and the SCAR-L uses the Intermediate like the M4. I'm not sure if a SCAR-L can use a STANAG magazine and vice-versa but this along with the fact all of the SCARs have 30 round mags in the campaign unlike the maximum 20 round box mags the SCAR-H uses implies that Foley (and Dunn possibly) use the SCAR-L rather than the SCAR-H. Someone give me the clear to put this in the trivia. 19:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) -Mags Edit- Turns out SCAR-L is compatible with the STANAG mags. So yeah. '''Hi, I was playing MW3 Black Tuesday when i saw i black soldier run by, i got a glimpse of his name and it ' looked like Sgt Foley, could it be him? Move page to "Lewis Foley" According to Foley's facebook page, his first name is Lewis. additional info that I got from the page was that he lives in Kissimmee, Florida; and he is against same-sex marriage. Cod1 (talk) 09:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Except that it's not the real Foley. I could make a FB profile named "Gary Sanderson" and claim Roach has two cats. --MLGisNot4Me talk 10:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC)